Faeriʂ
|image = Speciessketch.png}}The Faeriʂ (/fəɾiʂ/) (FUH-reesh), also referred to as Faerish or Faelish, are the main race of Eren'tria and the primary race that appears in DimensionBound. Biology and Appearance Overview Faeriʂ have characteristics shared by felines, bearded dragons, and terrans. They are an ambisexual race with a low birth rate and a sparse population, and are generally nocturnal. They are a digitigrade species and have large clawed, padded feet and retractable claws on their hands. There are two subspecies of Faeriʂ: Underclass and Overclass. Underclass Underclass Faeriʂ tend to be shorter, paler, and stockier than their counterparts. They have extremely good darkvision, but are highly sensitive to sunlight and require special shades/goggles to be out in the day. Underclass Faeriʂ, as the name suggests, are seen as a lower class and generally live in mining communities underground. Overclass Overclass Faeriʂ tend to be taller, much darker, and stronger than their counterparts. They have poor darkvision and cannot navigate below ground without light or night-vision technology. Overclass Faeriʂ are considered the higher class and live in cities on the surface of the planet. Scales/Skin Scales on Faeriʂ are the most prominent on the tail, face, shoulders, spine and forearms, as well as the flaps of skin around the neck. When threatened, these scales spike up and darken, and the flaps of spiked skin around their neck inflate and darken. Elsewhere, their skin is tough, but not necessarily rough. Skin tones are quite dark due to the high amounts of UV radiation from the twin suns. Skin tones are generally tan, olive-brown, dark brown, and near-black; this depends on how close to the equator their families grew up in. In underclass Faeriʂ, paler skin tones are much more common. Sensitive areas of Faeriʂ include the scalp, the back of the neck, shoulder blades, hips, feet, ears, and the lower abdomen near their hood/vent. All Faeriʂ, unless they possess a rare genetic mutation, have natural markings that appear a few months after birth. These markings are a leftover form of camouflage from early evolution. The patterns depend slightly on the parents' genes/patterns. Heights/Weights Faeriʂ are quite tall, ranging anywhere from 5’6” to 8’ (167.6-243.8 cm). Some grow shorter or taller. The tallest Faeriʂ ever recorded was a whopping 9’ 6” (289.6 cm). The shortest, 4’2” (127.0 cm). This height range is due to the lower gravity on the planet, and from an evolutionary standpoint, allows greater reach for high-lying fruit. Faeriʂ are excellent climbers. Fully-grown Faeriʂ weigh anywhere from 150-300 lbs (68.0-136.0 kg). This varies greatly by height and tail length. Hair Faeriʂ hair is thick, fluffy, and coarse, with textures ranging from wavy to incredibly curly. Straight hair is not common unless purposefully straightened. Faeriʂ have a very light coating of body hair, and have thick eyelashes to filter out dust. Hair and marking colors match near-exactly, and can range from brown, blonde, black, grey-blue, raven-blue, white, reddish-brown, ginger, and grey, with brown-black being the most common hair color. Eyes Most Faeriʂ, regardless of subspecies, have excellent night vision. They can stand the daylight of their planet with the assistance of thick, dark goggles to protect their eyes. Eye colors for Faeriʂ come in colors all across the visible light spectrum, with the exception of black, white, or neon colors. Most eyes are red or reddish-brown; other common colors include yellow, green, and blue. Violet eyes are rarer, but not unseen. Ears The ears of Faeriʂ are sensitive and incredibly expressive; the positioning of the ears is the best indicator of a Faeriʂ’ mood. Most, if not all, Faeriʂ avoid ear piercings and dislike their ears being touched. The ears generally swivel towards sounds, which allows them to track animals and sense incoming storms, as these storms can be quite violent. Diet, Teeth, and Mouths Teeth in Faeriʂ are sharp and consist of 2-3 pairs of elongated canines. Molars are located on the sides and back of the mouth. Faeriʂ are omnivorous, and the Faeriʂ diet consists mostly of meat, but fruits and other plants are consumed as well for vitamins. Faeriʂ have an acute sense of smell, and as a result are not partial to especially sweet or sour foods. Spicy or bitter foods are more preferred. They also have rough tongues similar to a feline's. Faeriʂ have a bite force of about 135lbs (61.2kg). Vocalizations Faeriʂ tend to communicate more through body language than through vocalization and, like felines, can make somewhat of a purr when relaxed. Some regions of Eren'tria use a system of guttural noises and body language to communicate, although this is more of a leftover evolutionary trait as their technology becomes more advanced. More complex messages require the use of written or spoken word. The primary language of the race is Faeriʂ, a soft, consonant-based language that lacks l'', ''s, ou/ow ''and ''x sounds, giving them the appearance of having a slight lisp. L and S sounds are typically replaced by r'' and ''sh sounds, and all r'' sounds are rolled/vocalized with a tap/flap. Tails Tails for Faeriʂ are used for balance and expression; they are also part of species attraction. Legs/Mobility Faeriʂ have a bounding walk. Their legs allow them to sprint up to speeds of 25 mph (40 km/hr). They can jump about three feet (0.9 m) vertically, with some jumps reaching as high as six feet (1.8 m) with practice. Reproductive Organs/Habits Faeriʂ have a phallic organ and a vaginal cavity that allows them to both sire and bear children. When mating, the phallic organ is responsible for depositing eggs within the other, and a fluid secreted in the vaginal chamber fertilizes them. The phallic organ is semi-prehensile and tapers at the tip, ranging from about 5-7” (12.7-17.8 cm) in length when fully unsheathed; it retracts into the body when not aroused. It is located where a human clitoris would be; just above the urethra and outside the vaginal opening. Their urethra is generally just above the vaginal opening. Faeriʂ also go through an estrus period once a month, where fertility is at a peak and sexual urges tend to dominate. Even if no sexual desire is felt, common traits indicating a Faeriʂ is in estrus are the blackening of protruding scales and raised body temperatures. Genital regions tend to secrete more fluid than usual, and the lips of the vent tend to swell. To take care of these urges felt during this week-long period, most Faeriʂ find a temporary group to bond with. Some are picky about who they choose to get with during estrus, while others mate with anyone that is willing. During estrus, with sexual drives leaning towards the very active side, with each orgasm a Faeriʂ has comes one to three eggs that are produced. Some eggs are kept safe so that mass fertilization can occur later; others simply discard of the unfertilized eggs. These unfertilized eggs are spherical and about 2" (4.3 cm) in diameter, with a soft blue-ish shell. Such eggs have a slightly rubbery texture are are highly susceptible to rot if not stored properly. Though some Faeriʂ choose to attempt a mass fertilization, the chances of actually producing a significant amount of offspring is small due to the amount of time outside the body the eggs are generally kept, alongside other outside factors. As an ambisexual species that can both sire and bear children, Faeriʂ can technically impregnate themselves, albeit with some difficulty. However, such offspring born are likely to be weaker and more susceptible to sterility, genetic defects, and diseases due to a lack of genetic diversity. The risk of injury during such an attempt is also high, mostly with phallic fractures, tears, or bruising. The other option is to simply lay their own eggs into some sort of vessel that they can then use to deposit the eggs into their own body, then bring themselves to orgasm to secrete the inseminating fluid. Artificial insemination is also quite easy for Faeriʂ; eggs can be deposited into an incubator, then fertilized by harvesting the inseminating fluid from the vaginal cavity. However, rates of successful fertilization from this technique tend to vary. This also means that, as soon as Faeriʂ have entered puberty and fully develop their sexual characteristics, they can bear offspring with little chance of harm to their bodies. How such an act is received by their Tanair and their neighbors, however, is another thing that varies with regions. Child-Bearing The Faeriʂ are an egg-bearing species, although generally only lay a single egg at a time, accounting for their low birth rate. Some can lay up to three eggs, although they must be laid early, as the longer they incubate within the lay-parent, the bigger they grow. The eggs are about 6-10” (15-25 cm) in length and 3-5” (8-13 cm) in diameter when ready to hatch. The shell of these eggs are extremely tough, and are generally kept in special heat-boxes to allow them to incubate outside the parent. Eggs incubate for about 5 Faeriʂ months, and offspring break out of their shells with a special egg-tooth that grows on their noses and detaches soon after hatching. They are blind for the first few days, and the lay-parent cleans the egg residue from the child with their rough tongues. The residue from the egg is very high in nutrients, and some even tend to cook a special soup with it as a ritual. The child for the first few weeks will ride on the lay-parent’s back. Faeriʂ do not nurse– they feed them a special mush of plants and meat that is easily digestible for the child. Faeriʂ markings are hereditary and will not appear on a Faeriʂ youngling until they are a half-month (Faeriʂ time) old. Developmental Milestones Faeriʂ children develop more quickly than human babies, but Faeriʂ adulthood is quite long, as Faeriʂ can live for about 150 Semanir (about 115 Terran/Earth years). Below are some of the developmental milestones for Faeriʂ young. * Few days: Can open eyes and make squeaking noises. * Half-month: Markings begin to appear and will begin to darken. * 2 months: Scales harden, hair fluffs out. Can cling to lay-parent well and can look around with eyes. * 3 months: Teeth begin to grow in; teething prominent. Claws can somewhat retract. Can laugh and babble some. * 4 months: Can purr and smile at others. Can crawl around and no longer needs to cling to lay-parent. Faeriʂ at this age like to explore. Tail tapers out and can be somewhat controlled. * 5 months: Responds to name and will babble. Full ear and tail control. Will play with own tail and can sit up. * 6 months: Can move objects from hand to hand and can find somewhat hidden objects. * 8 months: Can walk without support and says first words. Can hop, albeit clumsily. Claws are fully developed. Markings have completely darkened. * 9 months: Imitates other Faeriʂ and can hold/drink from a cup. Tries to pounce on siblings or parents. * 10 months: Can point to body parts and say a few words. * 1 Semanir: Can run and jump, make-believe play, and speak simple sentences. Can follow simple instructions * 2 Semanir: Climbs, sorts objects, speaks more complex sentences. * 4 Semanir: Can tell others name, skip, hop, and bound. Can dress self and count objects. Mastery of click-speak. At this point, parents are primary teachers and the child can do very simple math. Growth spurts for Faeriʂ occur once at about 3 Semanir and again after the onset of puberty, which occurs around 8-10 Semanir. Faeriʂ puberty consists of voice dropping, sexual maturity, mood swings, and muscle growth. Feet will also rapidly grow at this point and foot-pads will fully thicken. Scales will darken and become more prominent, and may even shed skin. Skeletal System Faeriʂ bones are not as strong as a human’s due to lower gravity. Cardiovascular System Faeriʂ are cold-blooded and require warmth to function, which is in abundance on their planet. They have one heart with an average heart rate of 50 bpm. Being cold-blooded, Faeriʂ hibernate during the colder months of the year. If needed, they can wear “heat-suits” to keep them active, but most Faeriʂ are lethargic during this time. Hibernation In addition to the above, Faeriʂ consume their body weight in food in the two weeks before the dark months. Fatty foods and berries, as well as meat, are common during this time. They generally hibernate for two months. Digestive System Faeriʂ’ digestive systems are quite similar to a Terran’s, but can process some things that they cannot, such as some typically toxic plants. Respiratory System Faeriʂ breathe mostly oxygen and CO2, similar to humans. There is a higher concentration of nitrogen in the atmosphere than Earth– theoretically, humans can breathe the atmosphere, but will require extra oxygen if they wish to stay long. Genetic Mutations Albino Faeriʂ are extremely rare, and possess near-white skin with white hair, pink eyes, and pinkish markings. They are often regarded with high superstition and are avoided, though not expunged from the community due to wide-spread beliefs that such Faeriʂ are resurrected ghosts or demons; they wish to avoid the wrath of such beings and as such treat them as if they are invisible. Despite not being expelled from the community, most albino Faeriʂ live on the outskirts of mining communities with other albinos and survive through scavenging. They tend to be quite peaceful, but sympathize more with the underclass and will sometimes lend their aid in revolts against the overclass in a search for some form of equality. Faeriʂ that do not develop markings are seen as mutants and are expelled as outcasts from the community. Marking-less Faeriʂ do, however, sometimes get along with albino Faeriʂ due to shared genetic variations and treatment. Vitiligo is somewhat common in Faeriʂ, and is not seen as anything out of the ordinary-- if anything, it's just another type of skin marking. Society and Culture Due to scattered cities, Faeriʂ are not overly social creatures. They are wary of any outsiders, and they are very family and clan oriented. They generally live in small cities and have some technology such as electricity and plumbing. They are not quite at the level of human technology. Radios are their primary means of news. Greetings, Attitudes, and Intimacy Faeriʂ, when they do interact, have a wide variety of ways to express emotions and greetings. Listed below are a few of those: * ''Purr-chirrups: Generally friendly, often used as a hello. * Rubbing Cheeks/Small Lick: ''The equivalent of a kiss. * ''Brushing Tails: An intimate gesture between mates. * Growling/Hissing: An aggressive/annoyed gesture used to indicate displeasure with a situation or a Faeriʂ. * Bowing Heads: A submissive gesture generally seen in Underclass Faeriʂ to indicate respect or deferment to a higher class/respected Faeriʂ. * Puffed Out Facial Scales: The equivalent of a "fuck you," if done intentionally. Otherwise indicates being startled. * Lashing Tail: Angry or agitated. * Kissing with Lips: Mostly done to children on their foreheads as an affectionate gesture. * Hugging: This behavior is mostly seen by children when they are scared or wanting attention. * Partially Open Mouth, Low Tail and Ears: This generally indicates that a Faeriʂ has sensed something and is trying to get more sensory information about the situation. This reaction can also be seen in the presence of very strong smells. * A Nod: ''Seen as a formal hello. * ''Double Hand Shake: Done when one first meets another. * Fluffed Up Hair and Low Ears: A Faeriʂ exhibiting this behavior has been startled or is scared. * Toothy Smiles: These kinds of smiles are seen as highly aggressive. * Closed-Mouth Smile: This is a friendly gesture. * Purring, Perking Up Ears: This kind of behavior is seen when one sees a close friend. * Flat Ears, Low Tail, Lidded Eyes: Faeriʂ with these mannerisms are generally sad. * Lashing Tail, Hunched Shoulders, Crossed Arms: This is an anxious gesture. * Slow Tail Waving, Intense Staring: A Faeriʂ doing this is very focused. * Low Ears, Low Tail, Yawns: This indicates that a Faeriʂ is tired. * Biting Lips: Seen as a flirty gesture. * Purring, Low Ears, Defensive Posture: A Faeriʂ seen like this is injured. * Shrieking/Yowling: A noise of pain or being startled. It is not a good sound. * Burrowing in Covers: Most Faeriʂ do this when they are sad, tired, or want to be left alone. * Leaning Head on Another's Chest: This indicates a Faeriʂ needs comfort. * Dilated Eyes, Lashing Tail: This is a playful gesture seen mostly in children. Relationships Polygamy is generally accepted in Faeriʂ society, though it is not as common. Polygamous relationships are mostly seen in younger flings/romance groups, especially around monthly estrus. Şeenaranir (Three Love Partners) A group of more than two (generally three) Faeriʂ who are in a romantic relationship. Can be sexual or sensual. Deep Platonic Love (Ayununir) (Soul Platonic Partners) Like human best friends, but more physically affectionate. An outsider would see them as romantic. Generally between two Faeriʂ with a very deep bond. Another name for this type of bond would be queerplatonic. General Romance (Şukunir) (Love Partners) Faeriʂ like to stick to the partner(s) they have once they are established. These kinds of relationships can be sexual or sensual, and resemble human romantic relationships closely. When life-partners are established and chosen, this term changes to Şuayukunir (Soul Love Partners). Estrus Romance (Vaeg’nir) (Genitalia Partners) Generally two or more Faeriʂ who get together during certain times of the month whenever one or more hits veir estrus period. Generally, a simple, open, sexual relationship. Hate-Love Relationship (Rethkuvaenir) (Hate-Love Genitalia Partners) These kind of relationships form when one Faeriʂ finds another attractive, but infuriating. These relationships are almost always sexual, and the participating Faeriʂ generally only really get together during estrus. This type of relationship is classified under Estrus Relationships, explained above. Note that not everyone has sexual urges during estrus, though some physical changes (blackening of protruding scales, raised body temperatures) will still be present. Survival Relationships (Aedharnir) (Life-Heart Partners) Often formed out of intense need for protection or resources on a relatively resource-scarce world. Most commonly found in underclass Faeriʂ, where resources are even harder to come by. These types of relationships can involve two or more Faeriʂ. Depending on how long the group or partners are together, they can form something akin to a Şeenaranir or an Ayununir. Platonic Relationships (Nunir) (Platonic Partners) Nunir generally refers to friends, though this term can be applied to family as well. Familial Relationship (Tanair) (Family Partner) Tanair is a general term that applies to anyone a Faeriʂ is genetically (or familially) related to. Families, City/Housing Structure, and Naming Standards Naming Last names are derived from a combination of the parents’ last three letters of their first names. In example: Vuthae and Matçiran have a child named Thy’thora. Thy’thora’s last name would then be Ranhae. The order of letters doesn’t really matter so long as each triplet stays together. So you couldn’t have Aehara, but you could have Haeran. What order said letters go in is preference of the parent. There are no strict rules; last names are mostly there to help identify clan origins and parents. Names never go under three letters. Names usually don’t get longer than about 15-ish characters. Families and Structure Family units and clans are one of the most important aspects of the Faeriʂ society. As a result, honoring the family name is also incredibly important. Most family units consist of a pair of parents and their offspring. Societies are often close-knit family groups, with larger villages consisting of five or so families. The largest cities contain up to 420 of these family units. Most cities, however, have about 100 families and are spread quite far apart from each other. Villages and "clusters" of families are centered around an meeting square and family shrines, with marketplaces towards the center and housing towards the outskirts. Markets and shops tend to lie in the central square. The higher the class of family, the farther they are from the center and the larger the houses they own. Houses are constructed of a wooden framework and brick walls with insulation in between. These houses tend to be high ceilinged and heavily decorated with family heirlooms, paintings, and other miscellaneous decor. Essential rooms include the family room, the kitchen/dining room (often merged into one room), sleeping rooms, and restrooms. Homes are kept in temperatures of 80-90°F (26.7-32.2°C). During the day (when they tend to sleep), climate control in houses are turned off to conserve energy, as only the bed-chambers require power. The bed-chambers are where Faeriʂ sleep and refer not to the sleeping room in general, but to the beds in which they sleep. Faeriʂ sleep on heated mattresses within a thick plastic hood that gives the apparatus the appearance of a half cylinder with a padded middle. Most houses do not have windows, but if they do, they are small and towards the ceiling. This is due to Faeriʂ's sensitivity to light. Homes are also kept relatively dim. Houses hold generally two or three generations of Faeriʂ, and as a result, houses are quite sprawling. All houses have a family shrine where ancestors are honored and occasionally talked/prayed to. Incense is often lit in these shrines. These shrines also contain urns with the ashes of the deceased familial members. However, with the Faeriʂ, ashes of several deceased members are kept in a large urn until it is filled, at which point another urn is cast. This represents their belief of treating the family as a whole and the importance of close-knit bonds between the members. When a family member dies, their body is burned to liberate the spirit, and the ashes are kept and put into the shrine. Societal Standards/Classes Faeriʂ society is based on a caste system determined by race-- hence the distiction of "overclass" and "underclass". While both races originally evolved underground, there was a point where one sect began living and evolving above-ground, growing more used to the strong UV radiation, high-reaching fruits, and fast prey. Those that remained underground further evolved to the environment, giving them an advantage in closed-in, dark spaces. Underclass Faeriʂ are relegated to harvesting ore from underground under the supervision of the Overclass. Living quarters for this class tend to be much smaller and located underground in large, overcrowded, tight-knit communities. Casualties are extremely common amongst the underclass due to the danger in harvesting the energy-dense ore, which is used to develop technology, power apparatuses, and create weapons. Most, if not all underclass, as a result, are hostile towards the overclass, and riots are common. Such riots often lead to violent backlash from the overclass, who use energy-based weapons powered by the ore they harvest to put them down. Their laws/regulations are tight in these mining communities in order to reduce the frequency of these uprisings. Overclass Faeriʂ tend to be more social and live in sprawling, above-ground cities. They tend to be prejudiced against the underclass and treat them as lesser beings. Physical and emotional abuse by them is quite common. Overclass Faeriʂ also possess more advanced tech than the underclass and use this to their advantage. There also exists a population of overclass Faeriʂ underground-- these Faeriʂ are the supervisors of the underclass mining communities and have separated, larger, and more lavish housing than the underclass in the same locations. Overclass Faeriʂ living underground are generally much more aggressive than their above-ground counterparts due to the frequency of violent encounters in the community. Despite this, there are cases where under and overclass Faeriʂ create platonic (and in some cases romantic/sexual) bonds. Such bonds are typically seen amongst younger generations and tend to be formed between supervising overclass families and the working underclass in the underground communities. Reactions to this vary, but are generally hostile due to the long-standing grudges between the two classes. Religion and Traditions Many Faeriʂ are polytheistic and believe in some kinds of nature gods, amongst others. More Faeriʂ however are not religious, but are instead ceremonial and instead focus on the changing seasons. Religion serves more of a social function than an actual system of beliefs, though personal religious beliefs can be found in some families. It is difficult for wide-spread religion to take root due to how spread apart families are. Faeriʂ, while not generally religious, are indeed spiritual. The most prominent belief shared amongst Faeriʂ is one of ghosts remaining after death. The paranormal is of great importance to them and is a source of superstition in society. As a result, ancestors are honored and worshipped. Rituals and Holidays Clothing and Fashion Faeriʂ clothing consists of many light, flowy layers to protect their skin from UV radiation. At night, more form-fitting clothes are worn to fit movements better. In the dark season, heat-suits are worn to keep their blood flowing, as they are cold-blooded creatures. Colors of these clothes tend to be neutral, but colorful accents are not uncommon. Faeriʂ do not wear shoes-- the pads of their feet are extremely thick, so they have not had a need for any foot protection. Fashion is semi-important in deeming the attractiveness of a Faeriʂ. Ceremonial garb with large headdresses and numerous accessories are worn for special gatherings and festivals. Masks made of skulls are worn in some rituals. Indecency isn't as big of a deal to Faeriʂ in comparison to human culture due to their androgynous nature. Sex is not a big focus of Faeriʂ society aside from periods of estrus, in which case such scenarios are treated casually. However, Faeriʂ tend to cover themselves entirely due to the environment in which they live. It is also not too uncommon to see a Faeriʂ without a torso-covering. Technology Economy Government and Authority Military Gender and Sexuality Faeriʂ, being an ambisexual race, have no concept of gender or sexuality. Sexuality is only measured by how sexually active or high one's sex drive is. Faeriʂ have a wide range of expressions in terms of fashion, mannerisms, and speaking that humans may perceive as masculine or feminine-- however, to Faeriʂ, this is quite ordinary, and a singular set of pronouns apply to all Faeriʂ. Faeriʂ use the equivalent of human gender-neutral pronouns: va, ven, veirth (they, them, theirs). In the DimensionBound novelization'','' they/them pronouns are used. History Evolution Development of Classes Discovery of Ore Emergence into Industry Modern Society Trivia * Faeriʂ were originally called "Faelish" or "Felis Elves" in a first draft of DimensionBound, and were more elven like, with no tails or scales and extremely pale skin. * Originally, Faeriʂ markings were the same colors as their eyes. As with Homestuck blood colors, an early draft of the race had castes determined by the color of their markings. Faeriʂ also originally had "powers" depending on their clan/marking color. Faeriʂ with black and white markings are considered abnormal and tended to lead Faeriʂ society due to high natural "powers" and variation from the 'marking color' system. This is no longer true for the current version of the race. * In a previous draft of the race, parents were called Alphans, older children Betans, and youngest children Omegans. This was heavily inspired by the webcomic Homestuck and their system of Ancestors and Dancestors. Alphans, like Homestuck Ancestors, also had "titles" representing their occupation. * Petra signifer Erenir and Sol signiferum Erenir literally mean "rock-bearer of Eren'tria" and "Sun-bearer of Eren'tria," respectively, and reflects the environment in which each evolved. Category:Lore